<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Master of death and Avengers. by HadrianlilithPeverell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058765">Master of death and Avengers.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadrianlilithPeverell/pseuds/HadrianlilithPeverell'>HadrianlilithPeverell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Iron Man - Freeform, Master of Death Harry Potter, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:48:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24058765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadrianlilithPeverell/pseuds/HadrianlilithPeverell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if master of death was there when the alien invasion occurred in New York. What would have happened.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Master of death and Avengers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of the marvel characters or the story. It's all belongs to J.K Rowling and Marvel studios.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was chaos all around. The chitouri army is raining down the portal. When more  leviathan came through the portal the Tony stark heaved a sigh. 'great more giants'<br/>
He was about to attack the leviathan that getting more close to ground level ,something strange catches his eyes.<br/>
"Jarvis, what is a raven doing in the middle of the battlefield ."<br/>
As he attacked the random chitouri on his way to the leviathan he notice that the raven is looking at the leviathan that was about to crush it. A raven having emerald eyes!<br/>
It wasn't even the strangest thing at all. The strangest thing was when the leviathan is about to crush the raven it suddenly shift ,there in his place a boy stood. With  messy black hair , round specks  wearing a green jumper and black jeans. Then he lift his right hand . snaps. The moment it happens the whole chitouri army that came down from the portal, alive or not, turned into dust. Their weapons.Even the leviathans. Only Tony seems to see him . Neither Barton nor Thor ,who is fighting near by seems to see him at all.<br/>
Then the Raven boy look up straight at Tony and transformed back into Raven.<br/>
"Guys ,Do you all these?"Clint Barton asked the others through com.<br/>
" Seeing it .still trying to believing it." Tony replied.<br/>
" I can close the portal" Natasha said through the com. That's when Tony got a call from fury that a nuke was coming their way.<br/>
"Wait,hold on a moment. There is a nuke coming our way.I just know where to put it. " Tony said to others. He was half way away from the nuke when he notice that the Raven from earlier is perched on top of nuke without a ruffling of a single feather on his body. Tony was about to direct the nuke towards the portal when nuke disappeared from his line of vision suddenly and reappeared at the portal. Then Raven disappeared altogether.When he can see some sort of explosion going in the outer space<br/>
"Close the portal" he said. Everyone of the Avengers were watching the scene. When Tony said those words everyone  came back from their trans like state. Natasha closed the portal .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>